1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile receptacle, an electric-power feeding gate device, a server device and an electric-power usage management system. In particular, the invention relates to a mobile receptacle, an electric-power feeding gate device, a server device and an electric-power usage management system for supplying electric power to household electrical appliances.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,061,831 discloses a coin-operated locker for vending electric power. This locker is used for electrically charging, anywhere away from home, such mobile equipment as a personal computer, an electronic notepad, a portable stereo player with a headphone and a cellular telephone, without the risk of theft of the equipment.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-123246 discloses an electric power vending machine for electrically charging a cellular phone conveniently at any place away from home, without the need for an AC feeder line.
In addition, a portable power generator has been known that uses a portable gasoline engine for example.
In consideration of the issue of security, the location where the power vending locker is installed is limited to well-trafficked places where a locker-keeper attends, resulting in the need for the labor cost of the keeper. Moreover, if a certain shop or store owns and manages the locker, the locker is unavailable after the shop or store is closed.
The power vending locker dispenses electric power only when the locker is closed. This means that the locker can be used for only those products that are chargeable and small enough to be held within the locker. Thus, the locker cannot be used for charging electric vehicles that are now becoming pervasive or motor-assisted bicycles. Further, since the power can be delivered only when the locker is closed, it is impossible to electrically charge such electric appliances as portable television and refrigerator that are used at a campsite for example.
There is a problem with the locker for vending electric power and the power vending machine for charging a cellular phone. Specifically, this problem is that the locker and machine can only be used when the user has ready cash at hand.
Further, the locations where the power vending locker and power vending machine for charging a cellular phone are installed are often found away or remote from electric mains (power lines on power poles). Therefore, a long line is necessary for drawing electric power to such installations, or large electric power cannot be supplied to the installations when there are some branches at midpoints of the mains.
With regard to the portable generator using the gasoline engine for example, if the generator is used for a long-term camping for example, the campsite is limited to any place where refueling is available at a gas station or the like. Further, the heavy generator and fuel are inappropriate for portable use. In addition, the flammable gasoline used as a fuel is inappropriate for portable use and storage.
A further problem with the portable generator using gasoline engine for example is that the generator produces noise and exhaust gas.
Although electric vehicles are expected to become widespread in the future, there are currently few places where electric vehicles can readily be charged when the electric vehicles run out of fuel on the way. Full-charging of currently-developed electric vehicles generally takes the whole night, however, the fully-charged electric vehicles can travel approximately 200 km at most, which is extremely shorter than that of gasoline-powered and diesel-powered automobiles. If the battery of the electric vehicle is increased in size for the purpose of achieving a longer travelling distance, the greater battery results in a longer charging time and increase in the weight and size of the body. Consequently, many problems arise such as deterioration of the energy efficiency and increase in cost.
Regarding the conventional power distribution grid (system), the state of electric power usage can be examined for only the total amount of used power measured at a power feeding source (electric power plant) and thus it is impossible to examine the state of power usage on the basis of area or time. Then, it is difficult to distribute power according to the amount of used power, causing an unbalance between supply and demand which hinders enhancement of the power usage efficiency.